


【高桂】爱情万岁

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 五月天《爱情万岁》
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke





	【高桂】爱情万岁

“我没见过你。新来的？”  
“并不。之前在后厨，今天请假的同事太多，调我到前面来了。”  
客人托着腮，懒洋洋地打量着酒保，点了一杯曼哈顿。  
酒保调好酒，放上一颗樱桃，推到客人面前。  
客人沉默着喝完酒，酒保以为他并不打算发表评论，于是转身去擦拭酒杯。  
“还不错。”  
“谢谢。”酒保回头，客气地笑笑。  
客人把酒杯放回桌面:“怎么称呼？”  
“桂。”  
“嗯。假发。”  
“不是假发是桂。”  
“不要这么在意，”客人拨了拨刘海，“代号而已。”  
桂叹气。  
“麻烦一杯螺丝起子，谢谢。”  
吧台前并没有别的客人，桂很快给他调好了酒。  
“你今天没有别的安排？”  
“总得有人上班。”  
“恋人不会生气吗？”  
“不。”  
......  
客人慢慢地啜着螺丝起子。桂终于擦完了所有的杯子，再次开口问道：“您是否需要一些佐酒的小食？”  
“有推荐吗，比如你平时都做什么？“  
“cheese，炸香肠，炸薯条，腌枝豆，小黄瓜。”桂说完，微微偏头一笑，对自己的手艺挺有自信的样子。  
“要一份香肠吧。”  
香肠端上来，客人让桂先尝一口。  
“跟你做的比，哪个好吃？”  
“都是标准作业，食物的品质是有保障的，您可以放心。”  
客人笑了出来：“你一定没有恋人，之前糊弄我。”  
桂还是笑笑，不置可否。  
“你的外形和调酒技术，放在后厨，有点可惜。但是聊天技巧，啧。实在是不会说话。”客人相当不客气，仿佛并不觉得当面评判别人的不足是件失礼的事情。  
“请您不要介意。”  
“挺介意的。情人节的晚上，一个单身男性来喝独酒，结果碰上一个不会聊天的酒保，挺介意。”客人咂舌。  
桂忍不住认真看了看这位客人。他有着一双狭长的眼睛，瞳色在昏暗的灯光下看不分明。  
“让您失了兴致，十分抱歉。”桂收回自己的眼神，向他颔首致歉。  
“也没有。你挺可爱的。”客人手指摩挲着玻璃杯的杯沿，百无聊赖。  
“谬赞了。”  
“文绉绉的。你本职工作是什么？”  
“写字的。”  
“记者？不是，记者应该没时间来酒吧打零工。”  
“自由撰稿人。勉强能糊口，但是家里还养着个小东西，得打零工糊它的口。”  
“宠物？”  
“嗯，猫。街上捡的，还算好养，抓蟑螂相当厉害，就是吃得多。”  
“有名字吗。”  
“伊丽莎白。”  
“一定是只漂亮的小母猫。”  
“不，公的。已经阉了。”  
“……”  
“当时是为了攒给他绝育的资金才会来这里打工。”  
“……”  
“后厨很干净整洁，我很喜欢,所以一直留下来了。”  
“店面呢？觉得如何？”  
“我不太懂这些，”桂环顾四周，点点头，“挺好看的，比较让人放松吧。您觉得呢？”  
“就那样吧，”客人垂着眼皮，“差强人意罢了。”  
“……”桂觉得这客人也不太会说话，“那希望您对这里的酒水和食物满意。”  
他含糊地应了一声。  
“假发，一杯百利甜，一杯莫吉托。”侍应生走过来，对桂说道。  
桂说好的，向刚进店的那两位年轻女士点点头，低声对吧台前的客人表示先失陪。  
桂调完了酒，侍者取走，这位客人也吃完了盘中的食物。  
“自由撰稿人，来猜一猜，那两位美人有什么背景，为什么会来？”  
桂扫了一眼：“闺蜜，其中一个大概是刚分手，另一个陪她出门散心。”  
“为什么？”  
“不难猜的。”  
“那你觉得，我为什么现在在这里？”  
桂不假思索道：“大概是出于无聊。”  
客人笑出声来，又点了一杯马丁尼。桂推来酒杯，客人的指尖若有似无地划过他的手背：“不想知道我叫什么？”  
“代号而已，不必在意。”  
“高杉。”客人无视了桂的回答，报上自己的姓氏。  
“幸会。”  
“可以请你喝一杯么？”  
桂婉拒：“谢谢，不过现在还在工作时间。”  
“我等你下班吧，”高杉看了眼表，“和你一起走，可以么？”  
桂觉得无所谓，琢磨了一下才回过神来：“不好意思，店里不允许员工和客人发生关系。”说得非常直白。  
“没这条规矩，”高杉挑眉，“这店我熟。不愿意的话，直接拒绝就好了。”  
桂叹气，暂时停下手里的活儿：“我不太明白。”  
“不明白什么？”  
“为什么是我？”  
“无聊啊。”  
“您如果需要陪伴，可以去专门的酒吧，会遇到比较合适的对象，选择也会更多一些。”  
“可是今天我来这儿了，遇见你了，不就是缘分么，”高杉眯起眼睛笑了，“虽然是第一次见，但我挺喜欢你的。长头发很漂亮，脸也长得好看，我喜欢你的眼睛。声音好听，调酒马马虎虎，说话很可爱。”  
“我不是‘不会说话’么。”  
“挺可爱的，我很喜欢。”  
“但您为什么要‘喜欢’我呢？”  
“因为冷啊。”高杉的嘴角微微下撇，露出一点无辜的样子。  
“冷么，”桂略思索，“可是最近升温了。”  
高杉又笑了：“跟温度没有太大关系。你不觉得冷么？喔，你有猫可以取暖。”  
“养只宠物吧。”桂搪塞道。  
“可是我更喜欢人。”高杉伸出一点点舌尖，舔舔嘴唇，“花样百出、反复无常、转瞬即逝的人。”  
桂心想，这是个专业约炮的。  
可是桂的确有点被吸引。他身上有种从容的百无聊赖的气息，深处又透着些焦躁，看似漫不经心，其实把什么都放在眼里。桂喜欢这样的矛盾感。  
他走开去给其他客人调酒。高杉不再追问，慢悠悠地品着那杯不太成熟的马丁尼。高杉的目光一直落在他身上，轻飘飘的，带着些温度，羽毛似的，撩得他嗓子里有些发痒。  
凌晨三点半，酒吧停止营业。桂换回自己的衣服，空落落的店里只剩高杉一个，还在等他。  
桂不说话，和高杉一前一后地出了门，给店落了锁。  
“一起走么？”高杉歪歪头，比起牢骚更像是在撒娇，“我等了你一晚…就当我对你一见钟情，真心诚意地爱上你了。”  
桂看着站在自己面前的人。天气很冷，高杉穿得少，纤细的脖子完整地暴露出来，月光在他的皮肤上覆了层霜。  
桂说：“去我那儿吧，带你撸撸伊丽莎白。猫咪很暖和的。”

桂带着高杉回了他那间不到三十平的小单间，给高杉准备了浴巾和睡衣。两人先后洗漱完，桂擦着湿淋淋的头发走出浴室，看到高杉怡然自得地盘腿坐在沙发上，膝盖上卧着伊丽莎白，他正给猫梳毛。  
“突然觉得自己有点造孽。因为有我，这小东西才没了蛋。”  
“阉割有利于宠物健康。”桂顺口回答，然后觉得不对劲，“等等，你什么意思？”  
“那店是我开的。我给你发的工资，你去给他绝育。”  
“……”  
“老板，我们能就地解散么？明天我就去跟经理辞职。”  
“不行，”高杉挪开猫，牵住桂的手腕，把他拉到自己身上，“我们可是一见钟情的。来，给你吹头发。”猫轻巧地落在地上，长长的尾巴扫过桂的小腿。  
桂甩了甩手腕，自然没能挣脱开，于是顺势靠在高杉身上。高杉把桂的长发拨到一边，给他吹头发的同时亲吻他的颈侧和锁骨。桂眯着眼，伸手去解高杉的纽扣。  
自己柔软的旧睡衣下是陌生的男人的身体，这感觉十分奇妙，令人着迷。桂拨开高杉的衣襟，抚摸他的胸口，揉捏他的乳头，腰身贴上去，轻轻地蹭着对方的小腹。  
高杉十分有耐心，把桂的头发吹得干燥而蓬松。他捧着桂的头发亲吻：“好了。”然后握着他的手，掐着他的腰把他推到床上。他用膝盖分开桂的腿，在桂胯间轻轻顶弄。桂很快就彻底勃起了，于是他仰起脖颈。  
两人一改先前的温和有礼，剥光了彼此的衣服，赤裸的皮肉贴到一起，汲取对方的温暖。高杉含着桂的耳垂，色情地轻轻重重地吮咬，手上却只在他的腰侧和下腹抚弄。  
桂曲起双腿：“你快一点…我明天，不对，今天，还要工作。”  
高杉在他的腿根掐了一把：“天亮之前，都是‘昨天’。”  
桂抱住高杉的背，双腿张开勾住他的腰：“那么‘昨天’很快就要过去了…你不要来得太晚。”  
高杉抱着桂，从额头一直吻到脚踝，舌尖在皮肉细薄处舔舐，潮湿的快感沿着青蓝的毛细血管蜿蜒向上。桂被高杉紧紧压在床上，肉贴着肉，中间只隔滑腻腻的汗。他的腿缠在高杉后腰，高杉的阴茎插进来，形状和动作都很凶，抵着里面用力抽送。桂全身热得不行，仿佛被人在身上点燃了低温的火焰。他的指甲陷入高杉的皮肤，因为快感而战栗，终于明白为什么高杉之前说冷。  
跟这样比起来，其他什么样的都是冷。  
桂把脸埋在高杉颈窝里，呼吸他身上的气味，临近高潮的时候不自觉地抬头，睁着迷蒙的眼，追寻高杉的唇。高杉吻住他，一往情深。

桂很累了，模糊间看了一眼窗外。天色依然黑沉如天鹅绒。  
倒是还能欺骗自己时间尚早。  
身上还酥酥麻麻的，高杉帮他把下面清理干净了，很舒服。他搂住高杉的脖子，呻吟了一声，表示自己想睡了。但是又强撑着不愿闭眼，想多看看这位新鲜的恋人，睫毛眨得煽情。高杉用手掌盖住他的双眼，揉揉他的头顶，在他耳边温柔道：“情人节快乐，我爱你。”  
桂睡着了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 五月天《爱情万岁》


End file.
